


When The Fight is Over I Will Be There

by macfanfic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:45:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macfanfic/pseuds/macfanfic
Summary: Tony Stark has a panic attack and Steve Rogers helps him through it.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 24





	When The Fight is Over I Will Be There

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I don't really know what people like so if y'all want to suggest things go ahead. Alright, that's all. Thanks!

Tony Stark. Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist. But god, he was so much more than that. He was Iron Man, a hero, most importantly, a father and a husband. It had been 5 years since he adopted Peter and married Steve. But only 3 since they had defeated Thanos in battle. Tony had PTSD, anxiety, and Steve was the only one there for him. Both Tony and Steve had gone through a lot. PTSD, severe anxiety disorders, you name it, they have it. Peter was such a supportive son, doing whatever he could to make his dads happy. Tony finally had the family he had always dreamed of.

Tonight was Steve and Tony’s night out. They could be together with no interruptions. Steve had made reservations at a nice shawarma restaurant. Tony’s favorite. They still had a few more hours before the reservation and Peter was in his room waiting for MJ to come over. A few hours passed and the two needed to get ready. Steve came down to get Tony from their room. “How’s it going down here, babe?” Steve says as he walks down the stairs. No music, no response, nothing. “Tony, are you down here?” Still nothing. A robotic voice rang out from the speakers.  
“Sir, would you like me to get Steve? Sir?” F.R.I.D.A.Y. He heard a loud bang while he was still in the stairwell.

“Tony? What was that?” He headed over to the door of the bedroom. Steve had found out what the bang was. “Oh my God! Tony!” Tony was up against the wall. God, he looked horrible. Hands against the wall, legs on the verge of collapsing, and eyes full of tears.  
“Tony!” Steve ran over to him and Tony dropped to his knees. “Tony? It’s Steve.” Tony’s eyes were frantic. He felt like his heart was going to explode. Dear God, why was it always Steve who had to see him like this?  
“I’m here. We’re in our room. Peter is safe in his room. You’re not in New York.” As Steve tried to calm Tony down, he wrapped his arms around Tony trying to get him to focus. But, god did Tony hate it. It only made it worse. It was the exact feeling of the air compressing in his suit when he went into the wormhole. Tony couldn't breathe. Oh god, he couldn't breathe.

Tony wanted to tell Steve to stop and let go but all that came out was a strangled yelp. Steve wouldn't loosen his grip. " Steve." Tony choked out. Steve continued to hold him close because not only was Tony freaking out, but so was Steve. Steve had seen Tony at his worst but this wasn't like something he had seen before. Tony never did this kind of stuff in their room. It was his safe place. But, not this time. Tony's vision was consumed by darkness. He lost it. Tony was yelling at the top of his lungs and swinging his fists at anything he could reach. The closest thing to Tony, was Steve. Steve dodged a few swings and panicked. He didn't know what to do. Out of instinct, Steve swung back and hit Tony straight in the face. Tony fell straight on his back and sobbed.

"Steve, I'm sorry." Tony whined as he held his face in pain.

Steve was in panic mode. He just hit the love of his life right in the face. "Tony. Don't apologize. It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I hit you, I didn't mean to, honest. I panicked, Tony I didn't know what to do. I saw how scared you looked and I thought. Well, I ju-" Tony had sat up and looked Steve in the eyes.

"Steve, It wasn't your fault. I know you didn't do it on purpose, you did it out of instinct. When you tried to hug me, I panicked. I felt like I was in the wormhole again. It was like it happened all over again." Steve felt terrible. He had made it worse for Tony.

“I hate myself.” Steve mumbled. “I hate myself!” Steve yelled it this time. He couldn’t stand the fact that he scared Tony even more than he already was. God, if he could just be smart sometimes. Steve had started to cry. He didn't want Tony to see him the way he is because it would just work him up even more. Steve jumped up and ran to the bathroom. As Steve closed the door, Tony got up and went after him. Steve curled up against the bathroom door. Tony knocked on the door because he respected Steve and Steve would’ve done the same for him.

“Steve?” Tony stayed calm as he tried to talk to Steve. “Steve, are you okay?” He could hear him crying and he wanted to help. He just wanted to tell him that everything is okay, that none of this was his fault, that he was such an amazing person for being there when Tony needed him most. “Steve, please let me in. I’m not going to be mad at you, promise.” It was silent. The door opened slowly as Steve looked down at the floor. As soon as Tony could, he wrapped his arms around Steve and held him close. Tony could feel Steve’s legs collapse as Steve wrapped his arms around Tony. Tony slowly lowered himself and Steve to the ground against the wall. Tony kept his arms around Steve and kept telling him, “It’s okay. It wasn’t your fault.” Steve leaned into Tony and rested his head in the nook of his neck. As Tony kept brushing through Steve’s hair with his fingers, they both started to drift off.

Tony finally spoke up and asked, “Steve, do you wanna move to the bed?”

“Why?” Steve’s voice was hoarse.

"I don't know, maybe it’s the fact that the bed doesn’t make my butt go numb.” Tony was trying to lighten the mood.

“Good point.” Steve smiled and laughed a bit. Tony pushed himself up and held his hand out to Steve to help him to his feet. The two got into bed and Tony rolled to look at Steve’s ocean blue eyes.

“Thank you.” Tony whispered.

“For what? I punched you and ran off like a damn baby!” Steve exclaimed.

“Steve, you do everything. You’re there when I need you, you’re by my side in battle.” Tony pulled Steve in and Steve didn't mind.  
Tony drifted off to sleep and Steve kept Tony close throughout the night. He would never make Tony go through what they had that night.


End file.
